Ahsoka's Journey
by DawnDayrider
Summary: Team Aqua. Team Magma. Team Sky. These three teams threaten to tear Hoenn apart. To prevent this Plo Tano has asked his daughter Ahsoka to investigate these groups and put a stop to them. Should she succeed she may grab the attention of the legendary Anakin Skywalker.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The epilogue to Road to the Election is coming. I am just taking a break because I am too excited to play Emerald! It has been years since I last played because I lost my original copy and had to buy a new one. As such it will be somewhat blind, but I will be using a guide to help with level limits, good places to train and encounters. If you have not read Pokémon Yellow Nuzlock or Road to the Election then read those first. Rules for my Nuzlock will be: Catch the first thing in each area. If a Pokémon faints it is considered dead and must be released. Nickname all my Pokémon, my naming theme is hard to describe. No gift clause. Eggs are counted where I hatch them. Dupes clause for the entire species. Can only fill one PC box until something dies, not counting Legendries or shiny. Shiny clause is in effect.**

After Padme Naberrie brought peace to Johto she went on a trip to Kanto. Meanwhile Hoenn is at war. Three groups are fighting. Team Magma who worships Groudon. Team Aqua who worships Kyogre. And Team Sky who worships Rayquaza. Lines have been drawn. The league, which is supposed to be against all three, has taken sides.

Reshkari Master Plo Tano has been tasked with infiltrating the league to investigate. He has moved from Johto and taken the name Norman. He became the leader of Petalburg. While investigating he learned that the three teams have plans that could destroy Hoenn, or even the world. With little room to maneuver he has asked his daughter, Ahsoka Tano, to help. If she can succeed she may grab the attention of a knight or master. Little does she know, Anakin Skywalker watches her adventure with great interest. 


	2. Chapter one

Ahsoka Tano stepped out of the moving truck. It had been a long trip but she was finally here. Littleroot Town. He mother Shaak Tano greeted Ahsoka.

"Well we're here." She said.

"It's nice." Ahsoka said.

"Yes. Not as busy or crowded as Olivine. Now I'll finish unpacking. You should introduce yourself to Profs. Birch. I hear he's been training his son to become a professor and a Reshkari."

Ahsoka nodded. She went to Prof. Birch's house where she met his son Brendan.

"Hi! I'm Ahsoka. You must be Brendan."

"Yep! My dad has been training me to be like him. A Reshkari and a professor."

"Cool! My dad has taught me the basics. He wants me to find someone else to be my master, since he is often called on long and dangerous missions."

"Well you dad is one of the best. I hear he may become a Council Master soon."

"Yes! I hope he gets it."

"So you don't have your own Pokémon yet." Brendan noted.

"Naw. I use my dad's for practice. If I can find your dad. Well he's supposed to give me one."

"He is the regional professor of Hoenn. Hmm…" Brendan thought for a moment. "Try Route 101. He may be there."

"Thanks!" Ahsoka ran out to find the professor.

When she found him he was being chased by a Zigzagoon. The Zigzagoon seemed more vicious then normal. It looked ready to kill.

"Hey!" Prof. Birch yelled. "Grab a Poké ball and give me a hand. I can't reach them while being chased and I don't want to use Sacred Sword when I do have Pokémon."

Ahsoka understood. Sacred Sword was a last resort. She grabbed a Poké Ball and threw it. A Mudkip came out. Mudkip attacked but the Zigzagoon would not relent. Ahsoka and Mudkip were forced to kill it.

Ahsoka was stunned. She had just killed a Pokémon. Prof. Birch put his hand on her shoulder.

"You will have to get used to it. Because of the war wild Pokémon have become more vicious. I do not know why yet, but I will find out. For now why don't you keep that Mudkip."

Ahsoka quietly nodded. "So I guess you mine Mudyguy."

"Mud?" Mudguy tilted his head.

"Hahaha!" Prof. Birch laughed. "Hey. You should go find Brendan. Battling is the quickest way to get strong. He can serve as an easy introduction to trainer battles."

"Alright. Come on Mudguy."

"Mud!"al

Ahsoka and Mudguy made their way to Oldale Town and then to Route 103. On Route 103 they found Brendan doing some field work.

"Hey Brendan!" Ahsoka said.

Brendan looked up. "Hey Ahsoka! Did my dad give you a Pokémon?"

"Yeah! I got a Mudkip! Your dad said we should battle."

"Sounds good to me!"

The battle started. Ahsoka used Mudguy and Brendan used Treecko. The two Pokémon had fun going back and forth with each other. Eventually Treecko tired out and Mudguy won.

"Wow! With your skill I'm sure you won't have any problem finding a master." Brendan said. "We should head back to the Lab."

Ahsoka followed Brendan back to Littleroot and his father's lab.

"So I hear you bet Brendan." Prof. Birch said. "You are your father's daughter."

"Thank you!" Ahsoka said.

"I think you can do it." Prof. Birch said. "I think you can be the one to stop the war. Of course Brendan will help."

"Yep! This will be my first real mission! I will be handling the wild Pokémon, while you help your dad investigate the league."

"I will. You can count on me!" Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Alright then. Here's some balls to get you started and a Poké Dex."

Ahsoka accepted the items and left. She went home to say good bye to her mother.

"Mom, I'm off. I'm going to meet dad in Petalburg."

"Alright Ahsoka. Be careful and remember the Aura will be with you. Always."

Ahsoka gave her mother a hug and left. The first thing she did was to go to Route 103 to catch a Zigzagoon. She named it Zigal. Then on Route 102 she caught Poochyena. She named it Poochgal. She spent the day training her Pokémon and getting to know them.

When morning came Ahsoka set out for Petalburg. On her way she was challenged to a battle.

"So which team are you?" The trainer asked.

"None of them." Ahsoka responded.

"What?! Well that will have to change. Let me show you what Team Sky is all about!"

The trainer sent out a Poochyeana. Ahsoka sent out Poochgal. Poochgal strated off with Howl. The Poochyena did as well. They went back and forth with Tackle until Poochgal missed. Ahsoka had to return her. She sent out Mudguy who defeated the Poochyena.

"You killed my Pokémon!" The trainer yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't relent." Ahsoka said.

"Gaa! My team mates of Team Sky will avenge me! Just you wait!"

Ahsoka knew that wasn't an empty treat. She would have to be careful. She battled more Team Sky members and arrived in Petalburg. After looking around she went to her father's gym.

"Ah. Ahsoka." Her father said.

"Hi dad! I'm ready to help you investigate the league and the three teams."

"Good. Now your first target should be-"

"Umm…Excuse me?"

Ahsoka and her father looked back. A young boy had entered the gym.

"Your Wally right?" Mr. Tano said.

"Yes. I know you said you would train me someday, but I want to get a head start."

"You're going to take him on as an apprentice?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. But not for a couple of years." Mr. Tano explained.

"Yeah…I…uh…have to go live with my relatives. I have really bad asthma, and my relatives live in Verdantuff which has really clean air."

"Oh…" Ahsoka felt sorry for him. "I could help you get your head start. You want a Pokémon right?"

Wally nodded.

"I can give you Zigal to use to catch a Pokémon." Ahsoka said.

"And I can give you a Poké Ball. Since I intend to be your Master someday I'll go and watch you. Ahsoka, wait here." Master Tano said. Ahsoka nodded.

"T-thank you." Wally accepted the items. It only took five minutes for them to return.

"How did it go?" Ahsoka asked.

"I caught a Ralts." Wally said quietly.

"Wow! That's a great Pokémon for Reshkaris!" Ahsoka said.

Wally blushed. "Here's you Pokémon back." Wally handed her Zigal's Poke Ball. "I'd better go. Thank you." Wally bowed and left.

"You're not jealous of him are you?" Mr. Tano asked.

"Naw. Well maybe a little, but you say that I'm ready for a master now. You also said that you won't b training Wally for a while yet. By then you should be done doing such long and dangerous missions."

Her father smiled. "That is the idea. Now back to the topic at hand. I need you to go to Rustboro. The gym leader there is believed to be aligned with Team Magma."

Ahsoka bowed. "Understood."

Plo Tano put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "May the Aura be with you."

"And with you." Ahsoka replied.

She left to catch more Pokemon. As she was leaving Petalburg she was stopped by a Scout.

"Hey." He said. '"My name is Scott."

"I'm Ahsoka."

"Hmm… You seem to be a rookie." Scott noted.

"Yes, but I'll get stronger."

"Hmm…You have a lot of spunk. I may want to keep an eye on you." Scott left.

On Route 104 Ahsoka caught a Wurmple and named it Wurmguy. In Petalburg Woods she caught a Taillow and named him Tailguy. She spent time training her new team members.

After training she made her way through Petalburg Woods. Part way through the woods she saw a Devon researcher. She was going to ignore when a Team Aqua grunt appeared.

"Alright. Hand over those papers and I'll let you live!" The grunt shouted at the researcher.

"What?! Oh no!" He looked around and saw Ahsoka. "Please help me!"

Ahsoka nodded. "Leave him alone and I'll let you live!" She said to the grunt.

"Oh I'm so scared. Poochyena! Kill her and her Pokémon!"

Ahsoka's team worked together to take down the Poochyena. With no Pokemon left the Team Aqua grunt fled.

"Oh thank you!" The Devon researcher said. "Here. Take this Great Ball as my thanks."

Ahsoka accepted the reward.

"So which Team are you a part of?" He asked.

"None." Ahsoka replied.

"Wow. There aren't many neutral people left. You are very brave."

Ahsoka blushed. "I should get back to training."

"Alright. See you!"

Ahsoka left the woods. She went to Rustboro then to Route 116 and caught a Nincada and named it Ningal. She then went to Rusturff Tunnel and caught a Whismur. She named it Whisgal. She spent some time training her team before taking on Roxanne, Leader of Rustboro. While training Wurmguy evolved into Silcoon, and later Beautifly.

Late the next day she was ready. She went into the gym and was greeted by Roxanne.

"You must be a challenger." She said.

"Yes I am." Ahsoka answered.

"If you join Team Magma, I'll give you a badge for joining." Roxanne said.

"I will never join Team Mamga!" Ahsoka yelled.

"What?!" Roxanne said. She looked to her gym trainers. 'Trainers! Show her the power of Team Magma!"

Her gym trainers smiled. They sent out a hoard of Geodudes. Mudguy drowned them all with Water Gun.

"Must I do everything myself." Roxanne said. "Geodude go!" Roxanne sent out two Geodudes.

"Mudguy! Water Gun!"

Mudguy drowned Roxanne's two Geodudes.

"Nosepass!" Roxanne sent out a Nosepass.

"Mudguy keep using Water Gun!" Ahsoka said.

Mudguy did so, but the Nosepass was strong. It used Block. Ahsoka didn't mind. Mudguy was the only one who stood a chance against Nosepass. Mudguy used another Water Gun, but it still wasn't enough. Nosepass ate a berry to regain strength then Tackled Mudguy. Mudguy tried again, but still couldn't take out Nosepass. He was hit by another Tackle.

"Nosepass! Take this Potion!" Roxanne healed Nosepass.

Mudguy could do nothing but keep up the assault.

"And take another!" Roxanne healed again.

Mudguy was growing tiered of this. Nosepass used Tackle. Mudguy waited for it to get close then slammed it with a point blank Water Gun. The water went right up Nosepass's nose to finally drown it.

"I may have underestimated you, but there are other Team Magma members. They will put you in your place!" Roxanne said.

Ahsoka just shrugged and took her badge. She was one step closer to bringing peace to Hoenn.


	3. Chapter two

As Ahsoka walked towards the door Mudguy became enveloped in a white light. When the light faded he had evolved into Marshtomp.

"Mudguy!" Ahsoka said.

"Marsh!" Mudguy said.

They laughed as they left the gym. As they headed towards the Pokémon Center they saw a Team Aqua Grunt running with a Pokémon and a package. The Devon researcher they saw in Petalburg Woods was chasing after him. Ahsoka followed.

"What happened?" She asked the Researcher.

"That Team Aqua Grunt stole an important package. Oh! It's you! Please get that package back for me!" He begged.

"I'm on it!" Ahsoka chased after the grunt. She soon saw an old man who looked distressed.

"What's wrong?" She asked the man.

"The fiend took my darling Peeko." He said.

"Don't worry." Ahsoka assured him. "I'll get your Pokémon back."

She went into the Rusturff Tunnel and found the Aqua Grunt.

"Give back what you stole!" Ahsoka demanded.

"Make me!" The grunt said.

"Poochgal!"

"Poochyena!"

Poochgal tore into the Poocheyan with Tackle and Bite. The Poochyena couldn't barely fight back. It soon laid dead on the tunnel floor.

"I was told that this would be easy. Arg! Take the stupid Pokémon and the package!" He let go of the Wingull and threw the package. Poochgal jumped and caught the package before it hit the floor.

"Here's you Wingull!" Ahsoka told the old man.

"Oh thank you! They call me Mr. Briney. Please come by my cottage if you need a boat. I'd be happy to someone like you. Now come on Peeko."

Ahsoka smiled as the two went home. She went back to Rustboro and gave the package back.

"Thank you!" The Devon Researcher exclaimed. "You are so strong and brave. I wonder..Are you a Reshkari?"

"Sort of. I just a yougling. I'm looking to prove myself so that a Knight or Master will take me as their apprentice. My father would do it, but he's always sent on long and dangerous missions and he doesn't want an apprentice to worry about."

"Ah! Then you must meet our president!" Before Ahsoka could say a thing the researcher grabbed he hand and led her his president.

"Her he is!"

"Master Stone!" Ahsoka bowed.

"Ah! You must be Ahsoka Tano." Master Stone said. "Your father has told me much about you. He was hoping I would take you on as an apprentice, but I wish to focus on my company right now. My son Steven might take you on if you can prove yourself to him."

Ahsoka eyes widened. Master Steven Stone? The former champion of Hoenn? Might take her to be his apprentice?

"Speaking of which," Master Stone reached for something in his desk, "could you deliver this letter to him? It has some information your father has uncovered about the league."

"Sure!" Ahsoka said.

"Great! And could you deliver those ship parts to Captian Stern in Slateport?"

"I can do that to."

"Steven is in Dewford. I suggest you take on Brawly. He may in line with Team Aqua. Steven I busy investigating a mural in Granite Cave that could shed some light as to what Team Aqua and Team Magma want."

Ahsoka nodded.

"Now take this Poké Nav so we can stay in touch."

"Thank you." Ahsoka gave a small bow. "I will head out right away."

As Ahsoka was leaving Rustboro she met up with Brendan.

"You have a Poké Nav?" Brendan asked. "Cool! Let's register each other."

"Hey want to have a quick battle?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sure!"

The two had fun showing off their Pokémon to each other, but the battle ended an Ahsoka left to ask Mr. Briney for a lift. He was happy to give her one, and so they left for Dewford.

Once they arrived Ahsoka ran to Granit Cave and caught an Aron. She named it Agal. It was late so she put off looking for Steven till tomorrow. The next day she spent time training Agal and her other Pokémon for Brawly.

After a little training she went fishing in Dewford and caught a Tentacool. She named it Tentgal. Then she went fishing on Route 106 and caught a Magikarp. She named it Maguy.

She decided to go look for Steven in granite Cave. The Cave was pitch black, but, thanks to her training, she made it through without a problem. She found Steven looking at a strange mural of two Pokémon.

"Hmm…I think it's safe to assume that Team Magma want to awaken Groudon to expand the land. And Team Aqua wants awaken Kyogre to expand the sea. But why? Hmm?" He sensed Ahsoka. "And you?"

"Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoak bowed. "I have a letter for you."

"Let's see…" Steven read the letter. "Thank you. I must go. Please be careful Ahsoka."

"I will." Ahsoka said with a bow. With her task complete she went back to training. While she trained Poochgal evolved into Mightyena. With her team ready it was time.

Once again she was confronted by the gym trainers. They were no match for Wurmguy and Tailguy. Eventually they reached Brawly.

"So I hear you've been getting in Tea Aqua way." Brawly said.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Ahsoka asked with obvious sarcasm.

"Yes I do." Brawly said. "Team Aqua wants to expand the sea. If they do that, then there'll be more areas to swim and surf. I won't let you get in there way again!"

Brawly sent out a Machop. Ahsoka sent out Tailguy. Tailguy flew towards the Machop with Wing Attack. The Machop countered with Karate Chop. Brawly used a Super Potion before Tailguy could finish Machop, but it did no good. Tailguy hit with one wing then the other knocking Machop into the wall on the second hit. It did the trick and Machop laid dead.

"No! Meditite avenge Machop!"

"Tailguy keep up the pressure!" Tailguy did so. He attacked Meditite and broke its ribs with Wing Attack. It started coughing up blood and died quickly.

"Makuhita!"

"Tailguy return! Go Wurmguy!"

Wurmguy took a Vital Throw for Tailguy then responded with Gust. Makuhita ate a berry. Wurmguy used another Gust. Makuhita used Bulk Up. Brawly gave Makuhita a Super Potion. Wurmguy used Gust. He used one more Gust and this sent Makuhita flying. It crashed into the floor where its head split open.

"No…Well that's a bummer." Brawly looked at his Pokémon in shame. "Here's your badge. You'd better watch out. Team Aqua will hear of this and they will avenge me!"

Ahsoka laughed. "I've already handled one member twice. I am not afraid." She took her badge and left. She met Mr. Briney at the port and left for Slateport. There she would rest for the night and deliver the ship parts in the morning.


	4. Chapter three

The next morning Ahsoka went to Route 110 to catch an Electrike. She named it Egal. She then spent some time training Egal. As she trained she caught a Goldeen in Petalburg. She named it Goldgal. When she was finally done she went to look for Captain Stern.

She walked past the Oceanic Museum and saw Tea Aqua going in. She knew it couldn't be good. Maybe Capt. Stern was in there and they wanted him for something. Maybe to steal the ship parts from him. Whatever it was Ahsoka wasted no time checking it out.

When she went in she was stopped by a receptionist.

"Hello. It is 50 Poké dollars to get in."

Ahsoka glanced at her wallet. She had only 33. She had no choice. "I am with the group that came in earlier. You will let me pass."

"You are with that group that came in earlier. You may pass."

Ahsoka mentally whipped her forehead. She had never done a Mind Trick before and so had no idea if it would work. With that out of the way she went to look for Capt. Stern before Team Aqua found him.

She found him on the second floor. "You must be Capt. Stern. I'm Ahsoka and I have a package for you."

"Oh thank you." The captain said.

Just as Ahsoka handed him the parts two Tea Aqua members arrived.

"We'll be taking those." They said.

"You'll have to get through me first!" Ahsoka said.

"With pleasure."

Ningal drained two Carvanhas dry with Leech Life and shred a Zubat with Cut.

"What's going on up here?" A voice said. "That blood I smell better be the blood of our enemies."

An imposing figure emerged. "I am Archie the leader of Team Aqua. I hear you have been causing trouble for us."

"Yes! And I'll keep causing trouble until you have been defeated." Ahsoka said.

"Harharhar!" Archie laughed. "I like you scamp. It's a pity you won't join us. I will leave you alone for now. This is your only warning."

After Team Aqua left Ahsoka gave Stern the ship parts and left to do more training. As she trained Ningal evolved into Ninjask. Ningal then left behind a Shedinja. Ahsoka named Shedinja Shedgal.

She traveled towards Mawvile and on the way ran into Brendan.

"Hey Ahsoka!" Brendan said.

"Hey! Learn why wild Pokémon are so aggressive?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not yet, but I'm not giving up. I'd like to ask you for another battle, but I think I have a lead."

"Ah! That's fine. I hope it leads to something. As for me I met the leader of Team Aqua."

"Hmm… Well I better go. See you around!"

Once in Mawville Ahsoka saw Wally.

"Hi Ahsoka." Wally said. "I want to take on the gym, but I'm not sure I'm ready."

"I wouldn't recommend it right now. Gym Leaders will kill your Pokemon." Ahsoka said.

Wally swallowed hard. "Alright. I wait until after your dad trains me. Bye!"

Ahsoka watched Wally leave. She went to Route and caught an Oddish. She named it Oddguy. She spent a few days training for Wattson. It wasn't easy since she felt a little ill during it, but she persevered and one day was finally ready.

"You must be Wattson" Ahsoka said.

"And you must be the one opposing Team Sky." Wattson said. "You are young, so I must punish you for opposing Team Sky! Go Voltorb!"

"Agal! Mudslap!"

Voltorb was fast. It attacked first with Spark. Agal's Mudslap didn't do enough. Ahsoka switched to Mudguy. Wattson predicted the switch and had Voltorb use Self-destruct. Mudguy took the hit and survived.

Wattson sent out Electrike next. It powered itself up with Howl. Mudguy used Mud Shot to blast it into the wall. It hit the wall and its skull split open. It died quickly.

Wattson used Magneton next. It used Sonicboom. Mudguy used Mud Shot to crack each of its parts open.

Wattson sent out Manectric. Muguy was looking dehydrated so Ahsoka gave him a Soda Pop. Manectric used Howl to get a free attack boost. It used Quick Attack, but Mudguy shrugged it off and used Mud Shot. Manectric ate a berry to regain some strength. It then went for another Howl. Mudguy used Mud Shot and hit it square in the head. It fell to the floor lifeless.

"Waaa! I lost!" Watson cried. "Fine! But just know that someday you will have to face our Leader. She will punish you for this!"

Ahsoka smiled. She felt rather smug. She took her badge and took the rest of the day off.


	5. Chapter four

"I think she's waking up."

Who was that? Brendan? Ahsoka opened her eyes to see Brendan and Wally sanding over her.

"W-what?" she asked.

"You're awake!" Brendan shouted. "I didn't know if you'd ever wake up."

"What happened?"

"Tailguy came to me. He led me to you. When I found you, you were unconscious. I went to get help and Tailguy led me to Wally's aunt and uncle. They took you to their place." Brendan's voice got quite. "You almost died."

Ahsoka was shocked. An illness almost killed her? She had always thought she'd die in battle, not on a bed.

"You had a bad infection." Wally said. "We called your parents, and they said not to take you to a hospital. Something about there being no trust worthy doctors, which I know a little too well."

Ahsoka nodded. With the Hoenn region the way it is, finding anyone you can trust is like finding a needle in a hay stack.

"Since you're feeling better I'll go call your parents." Brendan ran to call her parents.

"Here." Wally gave her a bowl with some crushed up berries. "It's a berry mix. It's supposed to help you recover."

Ahsoka ate the berries. When she was done she handed the bowel back to Wally.

"I would take it easy for a bit." Wally said.

Ahsoka sighed. "I guess you're right. Maybe I'll just catch some Pokémon."

Brendan came back into the room. "I called your parents. They were relieved to hear that you finally woke up."

"Thank you. I'm going to catch more Pokémon now." Ahsoka got out of bed. She thanked Wally's aunt and uncle and left to look for Pokémon. On route 112 she caught a Marill. She named her Magal. In the Fiery Path she caught a Numel. She named him Nuguy. On 113 she caught a Spinda. She named him Spinguy. On 114 she caught a Lombre and named him Lomguy. In Meteor Falls she caught a Zubat she named Zuguy.

Then while training, Egal evolved into Manectric. After that she took the rest of the day off to let her body heal.

"Marsh. Marsh."

"Hng?" Ahsoka opened her eyes to see Mudguy shaking her. "What's wrong Mudguy?"

"Marsh." Mudguy pointed to the window.

Ahsoka walked up to it and saw some Team Magma Members with some professor.

"Hmm… Mudguy return." Ahsoka returned Mudguy and went to investigate. She followed them to Meteor Falls.

"Ok. Here's the meteorite." The Professor said.

"Thanks." One of the Team Magma members said.

"You'd better hurry." The professor said. "I saw Team Aqua around. Team Sky may also be looking for it."

"You have that right!" Archie and some Team Aqua Grunts appeared. "Now hand over that meteorite."

"GO! I'll distract them!" The Professor said.

"Very well." The Magma member said. "You will be honored with a grave on newly cooled magma. Good-bye Professor Cosmo."

"Good-bye Tabitha." Prof. Cosmo said.

Tabitha and the other member fled.

"Gaw! They got away." Archie turned to Cosmo. "You will pay!" He took out a gun and was about to shoot Prof. Cosmo when Ahsoka leapt out of her hiding place with her sword drawn.

"You!" Archie said. "You would dare defend a member of Team Magma?!"

"He's unarmed!" Ahsoka said.

Archie growled. "We don't have time for this!" He push Cosmo to the ground. "Team Magma is going to try to wake up Mt. Chimney. If you really care about justice then we will see you there." He began walking.

"Wait!"

Archie turned.

"I mine as well come with you."

Archie smiled. "Fine. But you have to keep up."

Ahsoka nodded. She didn't like it but her mother taught the say "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." She knew she would need help.

They went to Mt. Chimney and spilt up. Archie and Team Aqua took on as many Team Magma grunts as they could while Ahsoka took on the rest. Eventually she made her way to Tabitha.

"So you've come to try and stop us." Tabitha said.

"Get out of my way!" Ahsoka said.

"No. You get out of my way!" Tabitha sent out his Pokémon. Poochgal tore into each of them without mercy.

"Gaa!" Tabitha shouted. "But you're too late. Our boss is close to awakening the mountain. Once it goes off there will be more land for everyone. Humans will be able to flourish even more."

"But it will cause a lot of destruction!" Ahsoka said.

"A necessary sacrifice." Was all Tabitha said.

Ahsoka stormed off to confront Team Magma's leader. Maxie.

"So you're the one causing so much trouble." Maxie turned towards her. "You are a Reshkari alright. I, Maxie, shall throw you and your Pokémon into the volcano as a sacrifice to Groudon."

Maxie sent out Mightyena. Ahsoka sent out Egal. Egal charged ahead with Spark. Mightyena tried to dodge with Sand Attack. It didn't work the first time, but worked the second. Egal didn't let that stop her. She used Spark again and pushed the Mightyena into the ground.

Maxie recalled it and sent out Zubat. One Spark and it went down. Maxie returned his Zubat and sent out Camerupt. Ahoksa returned Egal and switched to Tailguy. Tailguy used Secret Power and confused the Camerupt. In its confusion it jumped into the volcano. Maxie returned it before it hit the lava.

"Beaten by a mere Youngling." Maxie said. "We shall retreat for now, but know this. Flannery, the Gym Leader of Lavaridge, is one of us. She will punish you for this."

Maxie and Team Magma left. Team Aqua as well. Ahsoka left to train for the next gym. While training she caught a Machop on the Jagged Path and named it Maguy. She also got an egg in Lavaridge that hatched into a Wynaut. She named it Wygal.

When she was done she swatted aside Flannery's gym trainers and got to her.

"So you're the one who ruined Team Magma's plan on Mt. Chimney!" Flannery said.

"Why do you support them? If they had succeeded everyone in this town would have died!" Ahsoka said.

"I don't care so as long as Team Aqua and Team Sky lose!"

"But why?" Ahsoka demanded.

"Team Aqua killed my grandfather's Pokémon, and Team Sky killed him! I want to see them burn, and if I burn with them, then so be it!"

Flannery sent out her Numel. Ahsoka sent out Mudguy. Mudguy used Water Gun and aimed it so it went right into Numel's hump killing it.

Flannery switched to Slugma. Mudguy used Mudshot. He pined Slugma to the wall and kept it there until it died.

Flannery sent out Camerupt. Mudguy used Water Gun aiming for Camerupt's hump. It moved just enough that Mudguy missed the hump, but he still got Camerupts head. Camerupt used Sunny Day to weaken Water Gun. Mudguy switched to MudShot and this time got it in the hump killing Camerupt.

Flannery sent out Torkoal. Mudguy used Mudshot. It didn't do enough. Torkoal used Attract. Mudguy fell in love with Torkoal. Torkoal used Body Slam to paralyze Mudguy. It used another Body Slam. The two went back and forth until Mudguy finally found an opening. He leapt over Torkal as it used Overheat, and used Mudshot right into its shell. Torkal collapsed.

"NO!" Flannery yelled. She threw the badge at Ahsoka. Ahsoka caught it and left. Her and her Pokemon Spent the night resting in the hot springs. Tomorrow she would challenge her father.


	6. Chapter five

"Morning Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka yawned and opened her eyes to see Brendan. "Morning."

"So are you going to challenge you dad today?" He asked.

"I think so."

"I heard from your mom that he got in with Team Sky, so if you do battle him you will have to be careful."

"I know." Ahsoka said. "He will have to fight me to the death in order to keep his cover. Well our Pokémon will fight to the death any way." She stretched. "Well I'm going to catch some more Pokémon and some training."

"Please be careful. You're still recovering." Brendan said.

"I will. Se ya!"

On route 111 she found a Sandshrew. She named it Sandgal. Then in the Mirage Tower she found a Trapinch. She named her Trapgal. She also found a fossil. She took it to Rustboro where a Devon researcher tunred it into an Anorith. She named him Anguy. Then while training Agal evolved into Lairon. Eventually she was done.

"Dad. I'm here to battle you."

Plo looked at his daughter. "So you are. As a new member of Team Sky, I cannot afford to go easy on you."

Ahsoka nodded solemnly. "I know. But I am ready."

"Good. Then let the battle begin."

Plo Tano led with Spinda. Ahsoka led with Agal. Spinda used Teeter Dance. Ahsoka and foreseen this and had equipped Agal with a Persim Berry. Agal used the berry to snap out of confusion and used Headbutt. Spinda tried {sybeam, but it didn't do much. Agal used another Headbutt. She knocked Spinda into the wall. It died upon impact.

Master Tano sent out Slaking. Ahsoka took a step back. Slaking now? She ordered Agal to use Headbutt. Slaking used Counter sending Agal flying back. She landed on the ground with a sicking crash.

"AGAL!" Ahsoka screamed. Her father did his best not to look guilty. Ahsoka knew she couldn't be mad at him. She knew that he had to do this. Keeping his cover was more important than her feelings. It didn't make it hurt any less.

She sent out Pochgal hoping Intimidate could slow down Slaking. Poochgal opened with Howl while Slaking just laid there. Slaking used Façade. Poochgal used Bite. They went back and forth for a bit. Poochgal tried Strength, but Slaking used Counter. Poochgal feel dead to the floor.

Ashoka used Mudguy next. Mudguy used Water Gun to finish Slaking, but not before getting hit by Façade. Plo sent out Vigorith next. It used Façade. Mudguy used Mudshot. The two fought tooth and nail until Mudguy finally won.

Linoone was last. It used Slash cutting deep into Mudguy's arm. Mudguy didn't let that stop him. He used Mudshot to slow Linoone down. LInoone attacked with Slash again cutting into Mudguy's other arm, but once again Mudguy stood strong. Mudguy used everything he had to drown Linoone with Water Gun. After what felt like an eternity Linoone feel to the ground dead.

"So you have beaten me." Master Tano said. "You didn't hold back. I am very proud of you." He gabbed Ahsoka in a hug. "Come. Let us bury those who fought so hard for us." Ahsoka nodded as a few tears fell.

Later.

"You fought well Agal. Always honest. Always working hard. Rest now." Ahsoka placed some rocks and iron on Agal's grave.

"Poochgal. You were so beautiful. Always giving. Never taking. I will miss you." Ahsoka put some dark meat on Poochgal's grave.

"I am-"

"Don't." Ahsoka cut off her father. "You did what you had to. It was my fault. I had gotten cocky for all of my easy wins. I won't make that mistake again."

Mr. Tano smiled. His little girl was growing up. "Now you must prepare for Winnona. I have learned that she is the leader of Team Sky. She is very strong. Choose your new team mates carefully."

Ahsoka nodded. She would train up new Pokémon tomorrow. Tonight her and her team would morn their losses.


	7. Chapter six

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I was addicted to Fire Emblem Three Houses. I've done three of the routes and need to do Silver Snow. Anyways I'm sure you're excited to see who the new team members are.**

After weeks of training Trapgal the Trapinch and Anguy the Anorith were finally ready. But first Ahsoka went to look for more Pokémon.

On 118 she caught a Carvanha and named him Carguy. In New Mawville S=she caught a Voltorb and name it Voltguy. On 109 she caught a Wailmer and named her Walgal. On 108 she caught a Wingull and named him Winguy. She caught a Swablu on 115 and named t Swaguy.

As Ahsoka looked for more Pokemon Trapgal evolved into Virbrava. Then Mudguy evolved into Swampert.

While training the next day Ahsoka saw Team Aqua. She followed them to the Weather Institute.

"What are you up to?!" She demanded.

"We're here to nab a Pokémon said to control the weather!" A grunt said.

"Not if I can help it! Go Oddguy! Egal!" The two Pokémon tore into Team Aqua's Pokémon. Not even their Admin Shelly could stop them.

"Arg!" Shelly yelled. "Fine! We'll retreat for now. Come!"

"Thank you"! The lead weather researcher said. "Here. This is the Pokémon they were after."

Ahsoka received a Castform and named him Castguy. With Team Aqua out of the way Ahsoka met up with Brendan.

"Hey! It's been a while!" He said.

"Yeah. I've been busy."

"I was in Fortree and I heard some of the gym trainers talking. Your dad's cover has been blown."

"What?!" Ahsoka yelped.

"Someone tipped off Winona." Brendan explained. "You need to take care of her quick. Maybe even kill her."

Ahsoka gulped. She didn't like killing Pokemon. How could she kill a human?

"Thanks. I'll deal with her as soon as I can."

Brendan nodded. "I'll see you later. I have a really good led on why the wild Pokémon have been acting so violently. I'm off to Mt. Pyre to confirm it."

Though Ahsoka knew she needed to defeat Winona quick, she also knew that her Pokémon needed to be stronger. She went to Route 120 to train. While there she caught a Kecleon and named her Kecgal. She also saw Steven.

"Ahsoka!" He said. "I saw Team Aqua and Team Magma headed to Mt. Pyre. Your friend Brendan fought some of them, but had to retreat. I'd take care of them myself but, your father's cover has been blown. I need to find out who leaked that information."

Ahsoka nodded. "It's fine. I need more training for Winnona. I'll head right out."

"Ahsoka look out!"

Ahsoka turned to see Anguy leap out of his ball and take a Thunder from a Manectric.

"ANGUY!"

"Serves you right!" The Manectric's trainer said. "You shouldn't have messed with Team Sky!"

"You!" Steven sent out his Aggron who buried the Manectric in rocks. Steven turned to Ahsoka.

"Anguy…"

"Ahsoka I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I should have paid closer attention."

Steven sighed. "You need a master. I must go." Steven left

Ahsoka and Trapgal buried Anguy. On her way back to the center Ahsoka wondered who would replace Anguy. She eventually settled on Wailguy.

On her way to Mt. Pyre ahsoka caught a Shuppet on Route 121. She named her Shupgal. As she climbed Mt. Pyre she caught a vilpix and named her Vulgal. Then she spotted Team Aqua.

"You!" Archie said. "I'm sorry but you're too late! We, Team Aqua, have what we came for. And it looks like Team Magma was here as well. I'll spare you for now."

Before Ahsoka could send out her Pokémon Team Aqau left.

"Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka looked back and saw Bendan. "When I got here Team Magma was here. I grab this thing off of one of the grunts." Brendan gave her a medallion. "I also heard that their HQ is in Mt. Chimney."

"Thanks. I'll check it out." Ahsoka ran back to Fortree to heal. Once her Pokémon were ready she went to the gym.

"So you must be the Reshkari wanna be who dares to oppose Team Sky." One of the gym trainers said.

Ahsoka only grinded as she sent out Egal. One by one the gym trainer's Pokémon fell until only Winnona remained.

"You must be Norman's daughter." Winona said. "Or should I say Master Tano's daughter."

Ahsoka scowled. Winona laughed. "You are strong, but you need a master. I know of someone who would love to take you on as his apprentice, but only if you join Team Sky."

"What does Team Sky even want?" Ahsoka demanded.

"Only the destruction of the sea and land." Winona said with a shrug.

Ahsoka gasped.

"Only the endless sky shall remain. Then all wars will end."

Ahsoka knew she had to win. She sent out Egal. Winona sent out Swablu. Egal tore into the Swablu and killed it before it could blink.

Winona sent out Altaria next. Ahska switched to Tailguy. Tailguy used Secret Power to paralyze Altaria. Altaria set up a Dragon Dance. Tailguy used Fly, but was hit by Arial Ace on the way down. He used one more Secret Power to break Altaria's neck.

Tropus came next. It used Arial Ace. Tailguy used Fly. Tropius followed him and used another Arial Ace. Tailguy responded with his own Arial Ace. Then another. That one cut a major vein in Tropius's neck. It was dead before it hit the ground.

Winons used Pelipper next. Ahsoka switched back to Egal. Egal used Spark to quickly kill the Pelipper. Skarmory was last. One Spark and it was dead.

"Huff-puff… I won." Ahsoka said.

"So you did. Here's your badge." Winona gave Ahsoka the Feather Badge. "Even if you kill me other's will take my place." Winona warned. "For I may be the leader of Team Sky, but I am far from the strongest member. To stop us completely you will need to defeat our strongest member."

"And who would that be?" Ahsoka asked knowing full well Winona was unlikely to give up that information.

Winona just smiled. "If you are as strong as you think then you will find out eventually."

Ahsoka just took the badge and went to the Pokémon Center for the night.


	8. Chapter seven

Ahsoka climbed MT. Chimney and found Team Magma's hideout. As she explored she found a Torkoal. She named her Torgal. As she ventured deeper she felt something powerful. She had no idea what it was or what it meant other than that she needed to hurry.

Wailgal tossed aside any Grunt in her trainer's way. Those who ally themselves with evil humans deserve no kindness. Not even Team Magma's admin Tabitha could stop her. She battled so fiercely that she evolved into Wailord.

Soon they made it to Maxie.

"Ahaha! So you have come to stop me." Maxie said. "But you are too late. I have already woken Groundon. It left to bath the world in endless sun. Soon the ocean will dry up and only land will remain."

"But everything will die without water!" Ahsoka yelled.

Maxie only smiled. "I have thought of that. We of Team Magma can produce water artificially. We humans will simply live underground. And of course since we Team Magma will be the only ones with water we will rule of the human race."

"Mudguy!" Mudguy leapt out of his ball. Maxie sent out Mightyena. Mudguy used Surf to knock the Mightyena into the lava. Maxie sent out Crobat. Mudguy used Surf. Crobat responded with Wing Attack. Mudguy used Surf to get on top of the Crobat and slammed down on it. Its bones were completely crushed. Camerupt was last. It used Earthquake but Mudguy hung on. He used Surf to pour water into Camerupt's humps killing it.

"Hmp! So you have won. But no matter. So unless you intend to kill me I suggest you leave." Maxie stared at her as if he knew what she would do.

Before you could respond her Pokénav rang.

"Ahsoka? This is Brendan. I saw on TV that Team Aqua stole a submarine in Slateport!"

"I'll head to their bass." Ahsoka said.

She didn't look at Maxie as she left for Lilycove. When she arrived she went to Team Aqua's bass. It wasn't hard to find since some grunts were training right by it. She took any Grunt who opposed her, but no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't find the sub. With nothing else to do she began to train for the next gym.

While she trained Oddguy found a Sun Stone. He then evolved into Bellossom. After that the team decided to rest for the night.

"Swellow!"

"Swampert!"

"Swell!"

"Sawmpert!"

"Manectric!"

Ahsoka woke up. She looked and saw Egal ripping into another Manectric while Mudguy held Tailguy.

"Tailguy!" Ahsoka got up and ran to Tailguy. "What happened?"

"Swell… Swellow swell." Tailguy weakly said.

Ahsoka looked up and saw a trainer running screaming profanities about her Pokemon.

"So that trainer ordered his Manectric to kill me while I slept but Tailguy defended me. Oh Tailguy. I should have known better then to sleep in the open."

Tailguy smiled then closed his eyes and passed away.

They buried Tailguy and Ahsoka grabbed Dogal.

Several weeks later.

"Swampert swamp."

"I know Mudguy, but I just can't. I just can't do this anymore. It's too hard."

"Hmp. So you're just going to give up because things have gotten to hard? The council wasn't kidding when they said you really needed a master."

Ahsoka looked and saw a trainer, no, a Reshkari, riding a Fearow.

"Wait. Aren't you Anakin Skywalker? The hero of Kanto?"

Anakin nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"The council said they sent someone to take care of the three teams here in Hoenn, but haven't heard from her in weeks. They sent me here saying to find her and train her. They fear they made the wrong decision to send someone untrained."

"So you will be my master?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin nodded. "Now come. We don't have much time left. The sun has been way too harsh for this time of year. We need to train up your Doduo."

As they trained Dogal evolved into Dodrio.

"I'm almost ready." Ahsoka said with a sigh.

"To bad your journey ends here."

Ahsoka and Anakin looked back and saw a young Trainer.

"I'm Boda Fett." The trainer said. "Liza and Tate hired me to kill you."

"I'm not afraid." Ahsoka said.

Boba smirked. "You will when I'm done with you. Go Wobbuffet!"

Before Ahsoka could chose a Pokémon Egal jumped out and used Bite on the Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet used Mirror Coat and sent Eagl flying back.

"EGAL!" Ahsoka looked on in horror as Eagal spilt her head on a rock. "Dogal. Tri Attack." Ahsoka said with a mix of anger and sadness. Dogal took out the Wobbuffet and headed towards Boba, but he fled on a Swellow.

They buried Egal and Anakin took them to the nearest Pokémon Center. There Ahsoka grabbed her Voltorb Voltguy. She trained him up until he evolved into Electrode. It was finally time to take on Tate and Liza.

"So you have finally come." The two leaders said. "And we see you have a master."

"Yes. He will help me win." Ahsoka said.

"To bad. Only you can fight. No outside help." The two said.

"I know. He's just here to coach me." Ahsoka said.

The twins nodded. "Well it seems all Fett did was strengthen you resolve. We guess it is up to us to crush once and for all."

Tate and Liza lead with Claydol and Xatu. Ahsoka lead with Oddguy and Trapgal. Oddguy drained Cladol dry with Giga Drain, while Xatu and Trapgal were engaged in an aerial battle.

Liza sent out Lunatone as Claydo's replacement. Trapgal tore into Lunatone with Crunch before it could even move. Solrock came out next, only to be double teamed by Oddguy and Trapgal.

Now alone Trapgal resumed her battle with Xatu. Oddguy help whenever possible but was overall useless. Eventually Tarpgal tore a hole in Xatu's wing with Crunch. The Xatu fell head first into the ground. The battle was finally over.

Ahsoka was speechless. She won?

"So you have won." The twins said. "Take you badge and leave. We have nothing more to say to you."

Ahsoka took her badge and left for the center smiling for the first in weeks.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Like Ahsoka I was really bummed when Tailguy died so I needed a break. Hopefully the next update won't take too long.**


	9. Chapter eight

"Ahsoka! Wake up!"

Ahsoka groaned. "Five more minutes."

"No. Team Magma has been spotted at the space center. Steven is doing the best he can but he needs our help."

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes. "Can't you do it yourself? You are the hero of Kanto."

Anakin frowned. "Are you getting snippy with me? Perhaps I should call you Snips."

"Fine by me Skyguy." Ahsoka said smirking.

Mudguy rolled his eyes. "Swampert swamp sampert."

Once they got to the Space Center Ahsoka and Anakin quickly dealt with Team Magma. However Maxie refused to quit.

"You stand no chance of beating us. Give up." Anakin said.

"I will never give up. I need that Rocket fuel to cause the volcano to erupt."

"Anakin. It looks like we have no choice." Steven said.

"I'm afraid you're right." Anakin activated Sacred Sword and cut down Maxie.

Steven grabbed the Blue Orb from Maxie's body. "I'll take this back to Mt. Pyre. You two go and look for Team Aqua."

"Understood. Come on Snips." Anakin quickly taught Wailguy Dive so they could go underwater. Then he and Ahsoka put on Scuba gear and left.

When underwater they found a cavern. It was there they found Team Aqua. They battled their way through, but they were too late. Archie had already awoken Kyogre.

"Hahaha! You're too late! Soon the world will be flooded!" Archie boasted.

Without hesitation Anakin cut down Archie as he continued to laugh. He took back to red orb and called Steven.

"You have to red orb?" Steven asked when he arrived.

Anakin gave it to him.

"Now what?" Ahsoka asked.

"You have to go to Sky Pillar and wake up Rayquaza." Steven said. "I just hope Team Sky haven't captured it yet."

"Is any of them strong enough to capture it?" Anakin asked.

Steven sighed. "Yes. Someone I trusted to watch over the Pokémon League. Wallace."

Ahsoka eyes went wide. "Master Wallace?!"

Steven nodded. "He joined them because his Master, Juan, joined Team Aqua. He became disillusioned with the world because of that."

"We don't have time for this." Anakin said. "Come on Snips."

They eventually found Sky Pillar. When they got to the top they saw nothing.

"Where's Rayquaza?" Ahsoka asked.

"We must use our Aura to call it down. Follow my lead." Anakin began to pray. "Rayquaza, master of the sky. We call for you to come down from your place on high to quell the fighting for the end is nigh."

Suddenly a beam of light shone around them and giant green dragon appeared.

"Is that Rayquaza?" Ahsoka asked in awe.

"Yes. You are too young for its power. I will catch it."

Ahsoka nodded. Anakin threw the Master Ball he got form Silph so many years ago and caught Rayquaza. With Rayquaza in hand they went to quell Groudon and Koygre.

They found the two titans battling at Sootopolis. Anakin sent out Rayquaza. Just the sight of Rayquaza made the two warring Pokémon flee back to their sleeping caves.

With the Crisis over Anakin began to train Ahsoka to face Juan.

"So you and your master are the ones who killed Archie?" Juan said to them.

"Yes." Ahsoka said.

"Then I must repay you for that. Get ready to feel the pain you have given my childhood friend Archie."

Juan led with Luvdisc. Ahsoka lead with Oddguy. Luvdisc used Sweet Kiss to confuse Oddguy followed by Water Pulse. Oddguy fought through the confusion to drain Luvdisc dry with Giga Drain.

Juan sent out Sealeo next. Ahsoka switched to Wailguy. Wailguy blasted through Sealeo with Rollout. Not even Juan's Whiscash could slow Wailguy down.

Juan sent out Crawdaunt next. Ahsoka switched back to Oddguy. Oddguy used Giga Drain to drain the life out of Crawdaunt.

Kingdra was last. Afraid of an Ice Beam Ahsoka switched back to Wailguy. The two battled blow for blow. Neither could get the upper hand. Ahsoka grew impatient and switched to Voltguy. Once again the two Pokémon went blow for blow until finally the Kingdra collapsed for exhaustion. Ahsoka had won! The last badge was hers!

"Hmp. So that is the power that defeated Archie. Very well. Here is your badge. Now go to the Pokemon League and see if you are truly a trainer worth remembering."

Ahsoka nodded, took the badge and left for Victory Road. Waiting for her was Wally.

"Ahsoka! Since your dad's cover was blown he decided to stop doing undercover work and took me on as his apprentice!"

"Wow! I'm so happy for you. Meanwhile I'm stuck with Skyguy here for my master."

Wally laughed and Anakin rolled his eyes. "Good luck! I know you will win!"

"Thank you Wally. See you around."

Ahsoka spent the next few days going through Victory Road and training her Pokémon. Then it was finally time.

"Once you enter, I will not be able to help you. Should you fail I will avenge you." Anakin said.

"I understand Master, but I won't fail." Ahsoka said. She looked at her Pokémon. She could feel their anticipation, even in their balls. It was time to end this.

She entered the first room and saw Sidney, the first of the Elite Four.

"So you're the one Wallace has been worried about? Don't know why when he's a Master and you're barely a Padawan." Sidney mocked her.

Ahsoka said nothing and sent out Mudguy. Sidney sent out Mightyena. Ahsoka switched to Voltguy which caught Sidney off guard. Voltguy used this to zap Mightyena with Thunderbolt.

Sidney tried Shiftry next, but Ahsoka saw this and switched to Dogal. Dogal used Drill Peck to stab Shiftry in the heart.

Absol came next, but was quickly frozen but Dogal's Tri Attack. Dogal used this opportunity to use Drill Peck to stab Absol in the heart.

Sidney sent out Cacturne only for it to meet the same fate as the others. Crawdaunt was last. Two Tri Attacks later it laid on the ground dead.

"I hope you enjoy your next battle." Sidney remarked sarcastically.

In the next room was Phoebe.

"So you have come to challenge Wallace? How funny!" She laughed. "Even if you beat me you stand no chance against a Master silly Padawan."

Phoebe led with Dusclops. Ahsoka led with Trapgal. Trapgal took out the Dusclops with Crunch.

Phoebe sent out another Dusclops. Ahsoka switched to Wailgal. Wailgal and Dusclops went back and forth until Wailgal succeeded in drowning Dusclops with Waterfall.

Banette was next. Ahsoka switched to Mudguy. Mudguy used Earthquake to kill Banette. Another Banette came out only to meet the same fate as its friend.

Sableye was last. It was drowned by Mudguy's surf.

"So you won little Padawan. You might be able to get to Wallace, but you won't win." Phoebe laughed again.

In the next room was Glacia.

"Please don't bore me." Was all she said.

Sealeo was up first. Ashoka used Voltguy. Voltguy shocked Sealeo with Shock Wave until it was a smoking corps.

Glalie came out next. But it too became little more than a smoking corps. Another Sealeo came out. It meet the same fate as its allies.

Another Glalie came out. Ahsoka switched to Wailgal. Glalie used Explosion and Ahsoka could only watch in horror as Wailgal flew across the room. She was dead before she hit the wall.

Mudguy was sent out next. Glacia sent out Walrein. Back and forth they went until Mudguy broke Walrein's back with Brick Break.

"That was fun." Glalcia said.

Ahsoka wanted to morn Wailgal, but she had a mission. "Your death will not be in vain. I will end this." Ahsoka vowed.

The next had Drake.

"So you're the fool who dares to challenge Wallace. If you can beat me then and only then can you challenge him." Drake said.

Drake led with Shelgon and Ahsoka with Mudguy. Mudguy used Earthquake until the Shelgon fell to the ground.

Altaria and Dogal were next. Dogal killed Altaria with a well-aimed Tri Attack.

Salamance and Voltguy came next. Salamance would use Dragon Claw and Voltguy used Thunderbolt. Neither one was willing to give up. Then finally Salamance fell.

Flygon and Mudguy came out. Mudguy drowned Flygon with Surf.

Kingdra and Mudguy were last. Two Earthquakes and the Kingdra was down.

"Just because you can challenge Wallace doesn't mean you can beat him." Drake said.

It the last room was Wallace.

"So the Council sends a Padawan to challenge me?" Wallace said. "Do they really see me as this low of a threat? Well no matter. I will defeat you and avenge Archie!"

Wailord was up first. Ahsoka sent out Odduy. Oddguy drained Wailord dry with Giga Drain. Wallace sent out Milotic who killed Oddguy with Ice Beam. Voltguy tried taking it down but was also killed by Ice Beam. Mudguy came out and used Earthquake and succeeded in killing Milotic.

Ludicolo was up next. Ahsoka switched to Dogal. Dogal used Drill Peck to drill into Ludicolo's heart killing it. Tentacrule was next. Mudguy came back out to kill it with Earthquake. Whiscash was next. Mudguy killed it with Earthquake.

Gyarados was last. It powered itself up with Dragon Dance. Dogal tried taking it out but with killed by Hyper Beam. Not even Trapgal could stop it. Mudguy also fell.

"So I have won." Wallace said.

Ahsoka fell to the ground in tears. All her work had been for nothing. She would die. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

"Tarkin! Drill Peck!" A Fearow came in and killed the Gyarados. Ahsoka looked back and saw Anakin. "You only won because she was already weakened by your minions."

"You wish to fight me?!" Wallace asked.

"No. Because your Pokémon are weakened by your battle. I wish to challenge you as Reshkari's." Anakin said.

"Very well. Once I am done with you, your apprentice is next." Wallace activated his light blue sword. Anakin as well. Anakin went in first with a jab. Wallace side stepped to avoid the attack. He then responded with a slash to the right. Anakin blocked it and went for a cut to the head. Wallace ducked, but his hat got caught by the attack. Anakin used this to grab Wallace's hair and yanked him to the ground. He then stabbed Wallace in the chest.

"Wow…" Ahsoka said. "I still have much to learn."

"Yes, but for now we must focus on cleaning up this mess. Steve will resume the role of Champion. Now come. We must bury your dead."

**A/N: Well I lost. But if I'm being honest I kind of wanted to lose because I felt it would be interesting for Ahsoka's character. Now I will be doing Platinum. RIP to all of my dead Pokémon. You will all be missed. **


End file.
